Another Life
by Kay-chan15
Summary: A series of fics concerning an AU universe where Wizard and Hikaru and maybe other Angels eventually as well are real, living people. Further notes inside...
1. Shared Dreams

**Title:** Shared Dreams  
**Pairing:** Wizard/Hikaru Though it doesn't actually say any names...(...it's AU, okay?)  
**Notes:** More het, amazingly... Anyway...this is actually the first part in a series of fics that I'm considering doing (possibly tying them all together with some plot later if things go well). An Alternate Universe with Wizard and Hikaru as living humans, instead of dolls as they were in the original AL-verse... Their personalities will be based on their expressions during battle, especially during the Wizard vs. Hikaru battle in episodes 22-23... (If anyone has any suggestions for parts of their personality/backstory though, feel free to tell me ). Whatever else I write for this series will just be added to this fic, and if I actually get plot and a timeline at some point, I'll probably edit it a bit then.

* * *

Shared Dreams

_A grassy plain, a clear blue sky above them, speckled with only a few pure white clouds. Mountains in the distance, looking as if they had been painted on a canvas, and the wind brushing over everything._

_The two figures stood, one in red, one in blue. The classic rival colors. Each waited for the other's move, waited for some sign to move themselves, waited for..._

_The one in red began running, running towards the other with an intent to attack, to hurt, to win._

_Only to be thrown back, by the figure in blue's own attack. Or was it merely a defense?_

_Over and over again, red was thrown, while blue stood silent and motionless. Over and over again, attacks met with pain, attacks met with defeat. She winced, but tried again._

_And then something was different, she was making it through the electric force field, and he was surprised, unable to hide the expression before he was hit and thrown back himself this time._

_And finally the real fight began, both attacking, running, jumping, hurting._

_Why were they fighting? Were they enemies? Rivals?_

_Friends?_

_But that didn't make sense. Why would friends fight? And beside, she didn't even know who he was…_

The girl opened her eyes to be greeted with the plain sight of her ceiling, her room bathed in sunlight leaking in from her window. She sat up in bed, letting the covers pool around her waist, and glanced around, still a little disoriented from sleep.

And from the dream.

The dream... She closed her eyes, remembering it. The two figures, fighting...she couldn't remember their faces, but they had seemed somehow familiar.

She shook her head, causing her short pink locks to sway, trying to clear her mind. It had been a dream, nothing more.

With a smile, she climbed out of bed and began to get ready for the day.

Somewhere across the city, a man woke, greeted with the stark white wall of his room. He sat up in bed, though what he called a bed was in reality nothing more than an old mattress laid out on the floor of the small bedroom of his equally small apartment.

Raising a hand to his head, he shut his eyes, trying to remember all of the details of the dream. Everything except the faces was clear though, and that was the part he wanted most.

_So familiar...and yet so different..._

He got out of bed to get ready for the day, brushing his fingers through his wavy blue hair as he did so.

She was walking down the street, heading nowhere in particular and enjoying the cool breeze. The sky today was cloudy and grey, very unlike the one in her dream, but still some rays of sun were shining through. She wore her favorite red windbreaker, along with her red shirt with the yellow sleeves and red pants, her feet in worn out white sneakers. It hadn't even been until she was finished getting dressed and tying her shoelaces that she had recalled the image of the red clad figure from her dream. Looking down at her clothes, she had hesitated before shrugging it off as a coincidence.

Now she walked alone, hands clasped behind her back and face tilted slightly upward to gaze at the sky.

Something at the very edge of her sight caught her attention then and she turned her head quickly to look. The man there had stopped as well, staring back at her just as she must be staring at him. The man with the long blue coat and blue tinted sunglasses and wavy blue hair.

They continued staring at each other from opposite sides of the road, ignoring the people walking past and occasionally in between them. Neither could guess what the other was thinking, and neither knew entirely what they themselves were even thinking.

A minute passed, though it felt like eternity. Finally, the man turned his head ever so slightly to the side, looking as if he was about to walk away like nothing had ever happened, though still watching her from the corner of his eye.

She paused, then broke out in smile, before jogging over to him, acting almost as if they were old friends meeting each other again after a long time apart.

"Hey there!"


	2. Starry Sky

**Title:** Starry Sky (Yes, I have resorted to stealing from the ending song, thank you very much)  
**Pairing:** Wizard/Hikaru  
**Notes:** This is set in the same universe as and kind of a follow up to the previous fic posted here. However, you can also read it on it's own, without reading that one first.

* * *

Starry Sky

"You know, I want to go to the mountains," she says suddenly, before leaning down to drink more of her beverage through the straw resting in the plastic cup, glancing up at him as she does so. She looks so cute when she does that, he thinks, noting how her red eyes seem to sparkle in the sunlight streaming in through the window they are sitting next to in the small café.

"The mountains?" he repeats, wondering why she would want to go there, or why she would be saying it now, to him.

Sitting back in her seat again, she nods. "Yeah. The stars are just _amazing_ when you look at them from up there."

He thinks to himself that he doubts they look anywhere near as amazing as she does, and probably don't shine as much either. But he nods anyway, "Without all the lights from the city, the sky would be much clearer, especially at night."

She nods enthusiastically. "Right! So, I want to go." She looks at him expectantly.

"...What?"

She sighs. "Do I have to spell it out to you, Wizard?" When he doesn't answer, merely continues looking at her from across the table with those brilliant blue eyes of his, she asks, "Do you want to go to the mountains with me?"

He blinks, and she wonders if he really is so clueless that he wasn't expecting that. She wonders about him sometimes, about his poor people skills and the fact that he always seems to be alone when he's not with her. Sometimes she wants to ask about his life, to find out more about him and all that makes him who he is, but she always loses the nerve, or decides that it doesn't really matter. He is who he is, and she likes him for that. The why doesn't really seem to matter much.

"Well?" she says when he appears to still be considering her proposition.

Finally, he answers, "It'd be...fun."

"There's the spirit," she exclaims with an affirmative nod and smile, and he feels happy to have pleased her, to have said the right thing. But it is more than that; he really does want to go, he does think it'll be fun. Because he'll be with her, and if that's the case, it seems like anything in the world could be made enjoyable.


End file.
